Keira Knightley
Keira Knightley (1985 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hole (2001)'' [Frances 'Frankie' Smith]: Dies of bulimia-related heart failure (off-screen) in the underground shelter. Her body is shown afterwards when Thora Birch discovers her, then again in the morgue during Embeth Davidtz' investigation. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Joseph) *''Domino'' (2005) [Domino Harvey]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with gang members, in a "coin toss" scene showing the possible outcome of the confrontation; the scene immediately rewinds to show the actual outcome, in which she survives. (The real-life Domino Harvey died of an accidental overdose between the filming of this movie and its release; a title card was added dedicating the film to her memory, but her death is not otherwise addressed in the actual movie.) (Thanks to Vlabor and John) *''Atonement'' (2007) [Cecilia Tallis]: Drowned (along with several other people) when the underground station is flooded by a burst water main during a raid by German bombers; her body is shown floating in the water in a flashback as Vanessa Redgrave recounts what happened. (Thanks to Gerardo) *''Silk ''(2007) [Helene Joncour]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness. We last see her lying in bed talking to Michael Pitt; her death is mentioned in Michael's narration in the following scene. (Thanks to Dennis) *''Never Let Me Go (2010)'' [Ruth]: Dies on the operating table as one of her organs is harvested for transplant. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Anna Karenina (2012)'' [Anna Karenina]: Commits suicide by throwing herself in the path of an oncoming train. *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012)'' [Penny]: Killed, along with Steve Carell and everybody else in the world, when an asteroid collides with Earth; we last see Keira and Steve lying in bed as the scene fades to white when the asteroid strikes with the solar induced fire storm that was destroying the Earth's surface. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) ''[Sugar Plum Fairy]: Turned into a porcelain doll after being zapped by a machine that Mackenzie Foy had reprogrammed before Keira would use it to turn Helen Mirren back into a doll. TV Deaths *''Doctor Zhivago'' (2002 TV) [Lara Antipova]: Dies (off-screen) in a work camp; her death is revealed in the narration. (See also Julie Christie in the 1965 version.) (Thanks to Nemanja) Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Will Knightley and Sharman MacDonald. *Sister of Caleb Knightley. *Wife of James Righton of the Keyboard Klaxons. Gallery Tumblr_mbr4ugM1CU1qhdlk5o1_500.gif|Keira Knightley in Seeking a Friend for the End of the World. Anna_Karenina_2012_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1927.jpg|Keira Knightly in Anna Karenina keiraknightleyatonement.jpg|Keira Knightley in Atonement Category:1985 Births Category:Actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Atheist Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by accidental overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Stage Actors Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Wright Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:History Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Nick Hamm Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees